


Michaels Angels' named Gavin Free

by MewDeathCakes



Series: Fics About Achievement Hunter [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Suicide, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didnt edit this at all.... i mean its 3:30..... Fuck no</p></blockquote>





	Michaels Angels' named Gavin Free

Michael Grew up in a less than perfect family. Sure. You may go on about how they looked happy, but looks can be deceiving. Michael woke up that morning with his usual dread, he already missed Gavin. Despite not wanting to Michael got up, got dressed, and went down stairs for breakfast. 

"Good morning Michael, sit down and eat your breakfast." Michael lowered his head and sat next to his Brother. 

"So, did you guys hear? You know Suzan Wilson down the road? Well apparently her son Adam was a gay! Can you believe that! Gay! Who raises their kid like that!" his mother finished, Michael clenched his jaw and his hold tightened on his fork.

"What a freak, I can't believe you kids grew up with a queer." Michael felt the anger bubbling up, like an unstoppable force, trying to spillover like a shaken up soda pop.

"Whats so bad about being gay?" Michael said before he could stop himself, eyes wide his parents and brother looked at him.

"What?" His mothers voice rose a pitch or two.

"Nothing." Michael wished he could take it back, he wished he could just go now, he wasnt hungry anymore anyways. Michaels father spoke up.

"Gays are terrible things that should be in hell." But why Michael asked himself. After a good ten minuets of silence Michael spoke up.

"We have to leave now to be at the bus on time." Michael and his brother shuffled out of the house together. Michael put his music on shuffle and sat in the front of the bus, where no one sits. Sad songs come on and Michaels anger dissipates into sadness. Sighing as the bus arrives at school. Finally Michael can see Gavin. 

"Good morning Mi-coo!" When Michael gets off the bus he's met with Gavin who had obviously been waiting for him, Michael can see the slight drizzle in his messy-on-purpose hair.

"Hey Boi." Michael smiled walking with Gavin to their spot behind the school under the awning. Michael examines Gavin, his emerald eyes are practically glowing, his grey buttoned up shirt is tight fitted showing is lean and lanky figure, he is wearing baggy jeans. Michael runs his hand through his own auburn curls sighing.

"Gav?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah Boi?" Gavin replied.

"I love you. So much. I want you to always know that." Michael smiled at Gavin, who looked slightly panicked.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Michael laughed.

"No Gav, never." Michael smiled at Gavin, loving the cute contortion of his face from confusion, to joy, to pure bliss.

"Love you Mi-coo." Gavin wrapped his arms around Michaels neck, hugging him and leaning his head on Michaels shoulder

"Try not to kill me Gav." Michael said void of bitterness and full of compassion. Gavin leaned up from Michaels neck and kissed him, short and passionate. The warning bell for first period rung and the noise from outside fell silent.

"Guess we're missing class huh?" Gavin whispered into Michaels neck. Michael just hummed in reply.

"Want to go for a walk around town and maybe a date?" Michael asked, Gavin released Michael slowly, a full blown smile on his face. 

"Yes please!" Gavin smiled excitedly. Michael grabbed his hand, smiling back just as happy. Who needed school anyway.

____  
__  
____

"Gavin you're an idiot." Michael joked as Gavin had splotches of ice cream on his face. hes the one that challenged Michael to an ice cream battle. Gavin swung their interlocked hands.

"Yes, your idiot." Michael rolled his eyes but smiled anyways.

"Gav, do you have to make everything something out of a cheesy Hallmark Valentines Day card?" Michael bumped their shoulders affectionately.

"No, i just like the way you react!" Michael smiled and his cheek tinged pink.

"S-Shut up." Michael stuttered.

"See! There it is!" Michael pushed Gavin.

"Stop." Michael protested.

"Nope." Gavin said popping the 'P'. After a few minuets of a comfortable silence Gavin spoke up.

"I love you my little Mi-cool." Michael just smiled and answered.

"I love you too Gavvy." Gavin beamed back.

____  
__  
____

Michael and Gavin walked back to school from town in time to catch thusses, Gavin and Michael hugged before they went their seperate ways. Michael sighed sitting down in his usual spot on the buss and slipping in his earbuds. Getting off the bus Michael ignored his two brothers in favor of texting Gavin.

________________  
Gavin: Hey Boi!!!!  
Michael: Hey Gavvers!!!!  
Gavin: Had a good time today <3  
Michael: Me too Gav, let's do it again sometime.  
Gavin: hell ye ( ^:

Michael smiled at his boyfriends dumb emoji, but it matched him (just because of the big nose really).

"Who you talkin' to Mikey?" His brother smiled slinging his arm over Michaels shoulder.

"No one." Michael grumbled closing his phone and shoving it into his pocket.

"Couldn't be no one, never seen you smile like that before bro." Michael shoved his arm off his shoulder and walked into their house prepared to run up to his room, but stopped in his tracks when he saw his mom and dad sitting in the family room. They never come home this early, his brother must have noticed too because he asked the same question Michael had.

"What are you guys doing home so early?" Michaels mom and dad looked up at them.

"There's been a family emergency." Michael furrowed his eyebrows, they weren't in close contact with any of their family.

"Who?" Michael found himself asking, surprised that they knew anyone besides his mothers sister.

"You Michael." At that Michaels brain went into overdrive, what could be wrong with him? Was it like in the movies, does he somehow have cancer? Michael didnt understand.

"Michael- Michael, you're one of them. Your gay." Michael froze. His parents exchanged looks. His brother put two and two together.

"You're a fucking queer." His father seethed. "Go pack your bags."

"We're going to go get you fixed, okay Hon-" Michael cut her off.

"No."

'No?" His father questioned.

"I'm not broken, I dont need fixing." Michael replied.

"No, Honey, that just the sickness talking, we can fix you." His mother repeated.

"THERES NOTHING TO FIX! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE IM HAPPY, IM WITH SOMEONE I LOVE!" Michael screamed. 

"GET UPSTAIRS NOW!" Michael cried as he ran upstairs into the bathroom. Michael pulled out his phone, dialing thenumber he knew by heart.

ring

ring

ring

"Mi-coo!" Gavin said in a happy tone, Michael almost wanted to smile trough the pain.

"Gavin..." Michael sounded so broken.

"Michael? What happened?" Michaels sobs got louder and broken.

"S-Someone saw us..... They are trying to s-send me away." Michael looked at his broken expression in the mirror, he punched it and the glass broken.

"MICHAEL! WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Gavin screamed.

"I just punched the mirror, it's f-fine." 

"I'll be right back okay? D-Don't do anything." Michael heard gavin set down the phone. Michael leaned against the door. Suddenly very overwelmed, michael picked up a peice of glass, cutting his arms, cutting his  
veins.

"Michael?" Gavins voice came over the phones speaker.

"G-Gavin? I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much."

"Michael? Michael what did you do? Geoff and I are on our way over, Im sorry it took so long." Gavin replied.

"I'm sorry it took us so long Gav." Michael watch the blood weep out of him,just as his tears.

"Michael? MICHAEL!?!" Gavin screamed.

"I love you more than anything, maybe another time?" Michael hung up the phone. Michael watch the steady pour and waited forthe cold arms of death. 

____  
__  
____

Gavin dropped the phone as the call dropped. 

"GEOFF FASTER!" Gavin screamed. Approaching Michaels driveway Gavin bolted out of the still moving car into the house. 

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Gavin ignored the man and ran to the upstairs bathroom, opening the door. Michaels barely conscious body fell to his feet.

"MICHAEL!!!" Gavin hoisted Michael up, tears streaming down his face.

"GEOFF WE HAVE TO TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!" Gavin walked Michael down the stairs.

"Gav?" Michaels family was watching the interaction from the bottom of the stairs.

"Michael! Y-You're going to be fine, Geoff and I are going to take you to the hospital, t-they can save you." Michael smiled lifting his bloody arms and cupping Gavins face.

"It's to late G-Gav, but it's okay. Better h-here with you, than in an ER with strangers." Michaels legs trembled.

"Micheal. Please. I cant live without you." Michael smiled.

"I love you, you've helped me so much Gavin. Gavin Fucking Free. You're the best god damn thing to ever happen in my miserable life. Your like a fucking angel Gavin, you're so beautiful." Michael kissed him.

"Michael..." Gavin whimpered. 

"Gav, dont let this ruin you. Stay p- p. S-Stay pure-e. I love you." Michaels head fell into the crook of Gavins neck.

"MICHAEL! NO PLEASE! MICHAEL I LOVE YOU I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU PLEASE!" Michael stoped breathing, Gavin felt as Michaels heart stopped. Geoff shouts that the ambulance is here. Gavin and Michael fall to  
the floor.

"Please. Michael please." The paramedics came and and tried CPR, but Micheal- Gavins Micheal was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt edit this at all.... i mean its 3:30..... Fuck no


End file.
